Young Heroes
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: Danny Phantom was one of many small-town heroes that went unknown to the League. And he paid a heavy price for it. Now, when the world needs him most, he's lost all hope. Can the League heal his broken heart in time? Adopted from chicaalterego.


**So, this is a re-write of chicaalterego's story 'Young Heroes'. I'm most likely going to put this story on Wattpad too, for anyone else who wants to read it there. Thanks to chicaalterego for letting me adopt this story, and for helping me continue it!**

"Chapter 1: Urban Jungle Part 1

 **GOTHAM CITY: WAYNE MANOR**  
 **FEBRUARY 25, 05:42 EST**

It had all begun as a normal day in the Wayne manor. Bruce was out that day to take care of some little matter his businessman persona had to take care of personally; the opening of a new charity, an orphanage for children or a hospital, the young Richard (AKA Dick) wasn't sure. Bruce Wayne's young charge didn't pay much attention to the daily routine of his adoptive father; the nightly routine, however, was something that he was decidedly more interested in. Bruce Wayne, façade of Gotham's hero, was pretty boring; really — or so thought the youngest Grayson. Although the thought of being a rich, playboy bachelor sounded like a dream for most men, this was not something necessarily interesting for someone whose heart was used to beating under the adrenaline of combat. Robin. That was his second identity, a memento of his parents and the reason for many, many sleepless nights.

The one widely known as Batman's sidekick was smart, agile, intrepid, he was… lazily flopping on the living room's couch with his mouth bursting from potato chips, and playing video games.

"May I offer you something to drink, Master Dick?" The old British butler of the Wayne manor offered the 12 years old.

"Twamks Amfreds," He full-mouthed absently, soon after an explosion happened inside the TV screen. "Oh yeah!" He cheered, spitting out some of the crumbled potatoes, part of which landed on Alfred who had leaned down to put a lemonade glass on top of the little table right in front of the younger one.

It was right at that moment that a ginger-haired girl, a couple of years older than Dick made her presence known. "Ewww, gross." Alfred Pennyworth simply took a white napkin out of his pocket and used it to clean the salivated crumbles on his face.

A bit of banter was exchanged between the two, which lead to the new arrival, Barbara Gordon —secretly known as Batgirl and first side-kick to The Batman— to join the shorter one in a video-game battle."Ha! Did you see me kicking your butt? Am I the best or what?" Barbara taunted the younger one, who was now looking quite sour.

"I will go with 'or what'," Dick hid his bad mood with a joke. He certainly wasn't used to losing that bad against the girl; since when could she play like that? She must have been cheating or something.

The commissioner's daughter rolled her eyes, and made a face, looking like she was going to come with another sass-filled comment, but the bat-signal sounded simultaneously in their cells, making them cease their would-be arguments. "Race ya' to the cave!"

"Wait no fair!" Dick protested and hurried to chase Barbara, not willing to lose again against her that day... Or, ever.

The two of them reached the clock /secret passage at the same time, stumbling and falling clumsily out of it as they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"The noise of the new arrivals brought a faint smile to the costumed man, who typed continuously in his bat-shaped computer.

"Planning to go on a trip to the jungle?" The youngest one in the room looked up to see the displayed image; it looked a lot like some rainforest.

Ignoring the question Bruce began informing them of the latest triggering of the alarm. "Amity Park: a small town in Illinois. These are some pictures taken today, and this," a tap in the keyboard revealed a completely average mid-class neighborhood, with regular buildings and paved streets.

"Ivy" Barbara immediately blamed, recognizing the MO.

"Maybe not," the greatest detective of the world made the image change once more, words and images matching the man's explanation. "According to Arkham Asylum, Poison Ivy escaped a few weeks ago; but... Something doesn't feel right."

"So are you gonna say that we are going to fight another plant controlling freak in another city?" The frown in the oldest man's face made her indignation drop a notch. "You are taking us this time, aren't you?"

The caped crusader raised his blue glove to scratch his chin thoughtfully. However, he was not considering whether to take his sidekicks or not. No, he was wondering about his guess that it was a new villain. It was very rare that one of his enemies would leave Gotham City, but wasn't something unheard of; however, he had the nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe, there was another plant controlling enemy out there; after all, the female villain would have chosen a different place than some town in the middle of nowhere.

"Batgirl."

"Yes, sir!"

"Stay," Batman commanded as he pulled on his trade-mark mask.

"Awwww, but I wanna go too! Don't tell me you are taking him again!" The girl knew that somebody had to stay behind and watch over Gotham when the Batman was out… but why was it always her? She could fight just as well as Robin! So why was it always the pixie who got to go?

A silent look was all batgirl needed as confirmation.

"Oh, bummer." Yeah, she should have seen that one coming.

"Maybe next time Babs," Robin's sing song voice taunted the pouting girl as he got into the bat-plane along with the older one.

He did like the preferential treatment he got from his adoptive father… especially when it was so they could go together to kick butt in one of the few missions out of town that he was allowed to go.

Most of those involved the Justice League.

Hopefully they would be able to finish things on their own this time, unlike last time. Not that Robin hated spending time with Kid Flash, in fact the carrot haired boy was his best friend, but it always sucked to be shoved aside so the grown up heroes could handle the job.

He also didn't mind spending time with Kaldur or Speedy, but that's beside the point.

 **AMITY PARK ILLINOIS**  
 **FEBRUARY 25, 05:55 EST**

"So," the bird-themed side-kick trailed at some point during their travel, looking at his mentor curiously. "Amity Park, huh? Never heard of it, must be a really calm town... Whoa!"

The scenery that rose in front of them was a lot more startling than the one they had seen on the cave's computer. The size of the trees must have grown in the span of time it took them to get there showed no signs of stopping. Soon they landed the plane on top of the relatively root-free roof of what they guessed was the school.

They could see a giant, purple-leaved, glowing tree in the distance.

It was safe to assume the mastermind of this mess was, like in most cases, in the flashiest place of all.

Once they were out in the open, they looked around to the seemingly endless expanse of green, trying to figure the fastest path toward the huge tree. Both heroes soon made their way down off the building, looking for signs of life or something that wasn't green. However, the whole place was deserted; no signs of human life anywhere.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Robin commented, slightly creeped out.

Ignoring his sidekick's words, Batman took a small surgical blade out of his belt then squatted down to take a sample of the unknown plants they were walking on. As the man made the small incision it seemed to... Hiss? Batman's eyes grew wide behind his mask as he took notice of the piece regenerating and the small bit he had in his hand wriggling. Soon after the dark night had put the moving sample in a tube —one he also got out of his yellow belt— the plants around them also started making a movement similar to a wave. He grabbed Robin by the arm pulling him back before his side-kick fell, landing both safely on another, plant, one that wasn't moving.

The one they had been on before suddenly stopped moving, but the feeling in the air wasn't a cheerful one. A sudden eeriness made them both feel like they were being watched, which proved to be true when they saw who may have been the source of the invading vegetation. A flower-shaped bunch of trunks moved revealing a young lady with short black hair, dressed in a dress, made of leaves, that flowed down to her knees and hung down further in the back… she was also wearing green gloves. Robin, like the teenage boy he was, had his eyes stuck a moment longer than necessary on the body of the slightly older teen; his more mature mentor, on the other hand, was looking at the vines that were in contact with her —which were behaving more like the strings of a puppet than anything else, although this ones seemed to come from the ground instead of above.

"You, puny humans," the voice of the girl had a strange echo to it. Her movements seemed unnatural as well, like she was boneless yet powerful and, as she opened her before-closed eyes, they could see a toxic green glow coming out of them. "You have harmed our garden," She pointed to some purple flowers at their feet — they must have landed on them — "so now I will harm you." As soon as those words left her mouth she moved her hands up, the plants behind her moving up as she did.

Not missing a beat the Batman took out a batarang out of his belt and threw it at the plants, successfully cutting two of the tube-like green trunks that showed mobility and flexibility that was impossible for normal plants.

The girl didn't look pleased, but she simply sent more of the strange plants after them. Robin pulled his red Bo-staff and blocked one of the now attacking foliage but Batman helped him by throwing a capsule-shaped device that froze anything in a five foot radius on contact.

The ice spread instantly on the vegetation it touched, like it did the next one he threw, and the next one… and the next one. However, there were simply too many. Soon, the caped crusader simply let a couple of electric saws come out of his gloves and began cutting the plants that came close to him.

Robin was starting to panic. He was sweating horribly and having trouble breathing. Thankfully, the Batman finally got close to the girl and threw a freezing capsule at the female plant-human.

Things became still for a moment, but the stillness and quiet didn't last long enough for any sense of victory to settle in. The ice that was surrounding the girl started shattering, and the girl was soon free, growling at them as her body started to glow and her dress started to morph; the leaves started growing larger and new ones formed, making the short dress into a full body suit, that consisted of tight pants and sleeveless top, the gloves on her hands grew longer as well, and a cape was added to the mask-less costume. The changes didn't stop there, the leaves also went up and wrapped around her hair, creating a helmet that seemed to have two pairs of horns.

Robin couldn't help comparing it to Maleficent's helmet; the way the villain from the sleeping beauty dressed was so ridiculous in his eyes, that he had thought he would never see a real villain dressed in a rip-off version of it.

He was clearly mistaken.

"We… are not calling The League, are we?" Robin hopefully asked, having not giving up yet.

Before the Dark Knight could reply, part of the vegetation started to move to form a giant bird-faced monster made of plants.

"That can't be good," Robin needlessly pointed out. Batman, never the one to make pointless remarks, quietly took out a bat-shaped, grappling hook, and made it stuck on the top of the nearest building. As he started pulling himself up, so did his side-kick (being only a second behind him). However, as they went up, the black, brain-shaped plant(?) released some round, twig-less dandelions that started floating up.

Before either of them could do anything a wall of green —more like a roof— was being formed by vines as thick as a bus. Bats reacted soon enough to stop the ascend and not crash into them, but the movement had been meant to stall them. Now the flying dandelions, ones decidedly not from the garden variety, reached them and sleep began to take them.

The last thing the Justice League founding member felt before passing out was the feeling of his finger hitting the emergency signal on his belt. He also noticed he had begun falling after hitting the button. The boy wonder, on the other hand, had been reached by it too soon to remember anything but going halfway up the building.

For both of Gotham's heroes, the world had gone black.

 **To be continued**

 **Ok, the first few chapters are pretty much going to be the same as before, with only a few slight changes. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
